


Our Little Wolves

by SassyStarboard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bedtime Stories, Children, Children's Stories, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Fluff, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard
Summary: “As you wish.” Stiles sighed dramatically and flipped the page with flair, pausing for effect far longer than he needed to—seeing as he hadn’t needed to at all.“Finish the book, farmboy.” Derek said lightly, teasing.“I suppose that makes you Buttercup.” Stiles informed him. Derek fluttered his eyelashes. Stiles laughed.***Derek and Stiles read a wolf-themed bedtime story to their babies and adorably smother their children with love because they deserve to be happy and fluffy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	Our Little Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek with kids is so, so adorable! I love them! Also though, I did NOT write the bedtime story I used in this fic. That part is NOT MINE, it is “Little Wolf’s Song” by Britta Teckentrup. I got it from a read-aloud video online since I figured that meant it was okay to use. Lmk what you thought!!

_“Little wolf lived high up in the mountains. Every night his family howled, as all wolves do. Mommy had a warm, motherly howl. Daddy had a strong, deep howl_ . 

“Daddy, do your howl!” Henry begged, practically bouncing on his bed. “Daddy, you have to!”

Stiles looked up towards the open doorway to find his husband, wearing flannel pajama bottoms and lurking in the relative shadow of their hallway like the creeper he was.

“Quit moping in the doorway, Edward.” Stiles teased. “Get in here.”

“Yeah, stop moping.” Henry told him, giggly as he popped the _p_. Stiles grinned back at their four year old. Learning new words is fun! Instead of looking proud, however, Derek shot his son a playfully stern look. Henry’s eyes went wide, and he quickly busied himself with checking in on the well-being of his stuffed wolf. Señor Snuggapaw was a prince, after all. He deserved only the very best.

“We just started, you’re right on time for your part.” Stiles nodded to the spot next to him. Derek pressed a kiss to the top of his husband’s head before sliding down to join him on the floor, stretching his legs out on the plush carpeting. Behind them, Henry was leaning out eagerly over the guard railing that safely secured his twin bed. Stiles sat on a beanbag he’d pulled over to Henry’s bedside—one hand holding their new book, the other securing their baby daughter Violet in his lap. Violet, who was in her teething phase, was earnestly chewing on Stiles’ fingers. 

Derek leaned in to look at the page of the picture book, gently squeezing Violet’s feet as he did so. Violet kicked gleefully, babbling. The book looked like it was brand new. Evidently endless hours of searching had paid off and Stiles had managed to find just one more picture book where wolves were the good guys. Harder to find than you think, actually.

“What’s my part?” Derek asked, because last time his assigned part had been an evil circus monkey and he wanted to know what he was committing to.

Stiles waggled his eyebrows. “Howl for me, Daddy.”

Derek coughed sharply, taken by surprise, then shook his head in a fond exasperation. Henry immediately leaned further out from the railing to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck, his hands smushing into Derek’s face to feel his growing beard.

“You’re fuzzy again.” Henry observed, poking his father’s cheek. Violet released Stiles’ hand from her mouth and reached out, wanting to be a part of the fun. Derek, unsure if Henry would allow him to move, reached out and took her hand. Violet drooped to the side, hugging his arm as she rested her cheek against the crook of his elbow. Stiles smiled at them like his insides were melting, then carefully snuck his phone out of his pocket to take pictures of his husband being used as a jungle gym.

“I _am_ getting a little fuzzy.” Derek smiled back. “Do you like it?”

“I dunno.” Henry poked the beard again. “You’re prickly. It’s weird.”

“Thank you?” Derek’s brow furrowed slightly, pleasantly confused.

“No.” Henry decided. Stiles snorted. Violet, startled, immediately looked up at him with wide-eyed concern, pulling away from Derek as she reached up for Stiles. Stiles smoothed down her dark curls in reassurance, lifting her up and kissing her nose.

“ _I’m okay, baby.”_ He said softly. Then, to Henry, “ _I_ like Daddy’s beard.” Stiles took pity on his husband, slowly leaning in and smacking a loud, wet kiss to Derek’s lips. Violet’s nose scrunched up and she shook her head, wailing in protest. In her defense, she probably thought her dads were eating each other.

“Gross! No!” Henry scrambled away, traumatized. “You like it for-for gross things, not for fun things! Go back! Story!”

Stiles liked Derek’s beard for very fun things, as a matter of fact, but that was neither here nor there. The funny thing was, Henry liked Derek’s Beta shift—which was much thicker than the thin scruff Derek was currently sporting—and was constantly pestering his dads about when _his_ Beta shift was going to come in, so Stiles didn’t know what the problem was with Derek’s beard. Maybe Henry only liked facial hair when it came hand in hand with super sharp fangs and super awesome Wolverine claws.

“Buh! Buh!” Violet repeated, following her brother’s lead as she delved purposefully into hitting the pages of the book with her meaty baby hands. _Book. Book._

Stiles laughed and turned his attention back to the picture book. He’d ordered it weeks ago after going down a five-hour rabbit hole trying to find more children’s books where the wolves were fun and playful and cutesy. This one though...this one was adorable. Stiles glanced back to make sure Henry was ready before he started up again. Henry nodded excitedly.

 _“Daddy had a strong, deep howl.”_ Stiles repeated, looking at Derek. Derek bit his lip, chuckling softly before tilting his head back and letting out a clear, strapping howl. Henry clapped encouragingly, marveling. Violet squealed with happiness. Stiles kissed his daughter's forehead.

 _“His brothers had a happy, yappy howl,_ ” Stiles went on. Henry took his cue and gave a bright series of whoops, bouncing on his mattress. Derek leaned back and smiled at him. 

“You’re getting so good, pup.” He promised. Henry beamed with pride, and he puffed his chest out into a superhero stance before flopping back down onto his bed.

 _“And his sister’s howl was sweet and lovely.’”_ Stiles poked Violet in the belly, tickling her. “That’s you, Vivi, come on. Give us a howl, cutie. _Awoooo_. You wanna howl for Papa?”

Violet screeched happily, a piercing shriek. Stiles failed miserably at muffling his laughter—Derek and Henry had winced badly, their over-sensitive ears ringing. Derek put a hand on Henry’s arm to warn him against commenting. Henry huffed theatrically, making a bit of a show out of whining and clutching his ears until he realized no one was really watching.

“Almost, sweetie. Almost.” Derek told his daughter. Behind him, Henry sat up and shook his head gravely at his sister.

 _“Together they sang a beautiful song,_ ” Stiles continued, his voice gentle and even, “ _but Little Wolf had no howl at all! All he could manage was a little squeak.”_

“Oh no!” Henry cried, interacting with the story rather than truly looking for a response. “Why not?”

“ _His brothers and sister teased Little Wolf._

_‘A wolf who can’t howl isn’t a real wolf at all! Let’s call him Squeaky!’ they said, laughing._

_This made Little Wolf very sad.”_

“This story has bullying!” Henry protested, outraged. “It’s not his fault he can’t howl so good! They’re mean!”

“They _are_ mean.” Stiles nodded seriously. “But remember, bullies can’t get what they want if you don’t listen to them. Little Wolf seems pretty strong, buddy. I’m sure things will work out for him.”

“It better.” Henry demanded, scowling at the picture, where Little Wolf sat alone all by himself in the snow while his brothers and sister teased him. _Meanies._ Violet hit the pages of the book with a tiny grunt, urgently demanding more story. They’d been having lots of bedtime story readings lately, and she’d learned by now that hitting the book made her daddies start talking again. Stiles happily obliged.

_“‘Don’t listen to them,’ said Daddy._

_Mommy said, ‘You just have to give it time. One day, when the time is right, you will be able to howl.’_

_So Little Wolf tried not to worry. While his brothers and sister played, he wandered off alone, watching the birds and listening to their songs._

_One afternoon, Little Wolf was chasing snowflakes. He ran up and down and all around, trying to catch as many as he could. The fresh cold snow was so delicious!”_

_“Up the hill he ran, farther and farther, until…”_ Stiles turned the page in slow motion for dramatic effect, “ _Little Wolf didn’t know where he was!”_

“This book is sad.” Henry said abruptly, sounding betrayed as he clutched Señor Snuggapaw tightly in his arms, deeply concerned. “Papa, you promised.”

“He’s okay, baby. I promise.” Stiles assured him. Henry huffed. Derek turned and leaned back, lightly tapping Henry’s nose. Henry’s face scrunched up in response and he giggled, reaching out and doing the same to Derek. Or rather, reaching out then putting his whole hand in Derek’s face and lightly smacking him. Derek chuckled, taking Henry’s hand and gently easing it away from his face, placing it on top of his head instead. Henry giggled and patted his dad’s hair.

 _“Little Wolf didn’t know where he was!”_ Stiles repeated. _“He had never been this far away from home. He looked around. Nothing looked familiar. Little Wolf ran back and forth, trying to find the way home. But he was lost!_

_“Soon it grew dark, and Little Wolf was frightened. But when a perfect full moon rose in the sky, everything started to glisten. The only thing Little Wolf could hear was the gentle sound of snow falling. He looked up at the big yellow moon, and the time felt just right.”_

“Right for what?” Henry asked impatiently, concerned.

“What do wolves do when they’re separated from the pack?” Derek asked him. “Do you know how they find each other again?”

Perhaps in vague recognition of the question—or perhaps it had just been too quiet for too long—Violet let out a cheerful, ear-murdering screech. Derek cringed in discomfort. Henry whined, then scratched at his ears before answering.

“They howl.” He said.

Stiles turned the page, revealing Little Wolf howling proudly in front of a bright yellow moon, the snow on the ground drawn a bright white that matched the color of the stars in the dark, grey sky. The word _howl_ had been drawn out, wrapping around the curve of the moon.

Derek grinned at Henry. “Ready?” Henry nodded excitedly. “Three, two—”

“AWOOOOOOOOOO!!”

Stiles beat them to it, gently covering Vivi’s ears before gleefully throwing his head back, making the most of it. Henry joined in right away, louder than ever as he held his stuffed wolf above his head for emphasis. Derek laughed richly, leaning back against the bed as he watched. He leaned down and whispered a tiny, encouraging howl to Violet, who was giggling and bouncing, smacking her hands playfully against the hands that still covered her ears. 

“ _Hoooooowl!”_ Stiles said softly, removing his hands from Violet’s ears to let her resume chewing on his fingers. “ _The sound of the most beautiful howl traveled through the night sky.”_

“You have a pretty howl, Papa.” Henry told him happily.

Derek reached back, pulling Henry closer. “Prettier than mine?”

Henry’s eyes darted to Stiles, unwilling to choose. “I dunno...maybe.”

Stiles laughed triumphantly, bragging. “Ha! Hear that, Der? _I’m the Alpha now_.” He snarled playfully at Violet, lowering his voice to a raspy growl. Henry laughed, and gave Daddy a playful growl of his own. Stiles beamed, ridiculously proud of himself.

“I want a divorce.” Derek said flatly. Henry gave another laugh, not fully knowing the words but recognizing Daddy’s joking face. Stiles opened his mouth with a grin, but Derek spoke before he could retaliate. “Just finish the story, Stiles.”

Stiles gasped theatrically, turning down to whisper dramatically to Violet. “ _Daddy’s grumpy_.”

Derek scoffed, then reached over and removed Violet from Stiles’ lap, securing her in his arms instead to protect her from the unsavory lies being spread to her. Violet gave a little shriek, but happily succumbed to her new position, snuggling into Derek’s pajama shirt in an act of cuddly treason. Derek grinned smugly at his husband. Stiles whined, betrayed, but Henry shuffled forward on the bed and draped his arms around Stiles’ neck.

“Go back to the story, Papa.” He urged, poking Stiles impatiently. The whims and attention span of a four year old made an unrelenting force.

“As you wish.” Stiles sighed dramatically and flipped the page with flair, pausing for effect far longer than he needed to—seeing as he hadn’t needed to at all—and Derek grew weary of his theatricality.

“Finish the book, farmboy.” He said lightly, teasing. The relative excitement had died down, and Violet was growing tired. It was severely past her bedtime. Derek nodded down at Violet, and Stiles took the hint. Still—

“I suppose that makes you Buttercup.” Stiles informed him. Derek fluttered his eyelashes. Stiles laughed.

“Alright...we were...ha! There.” Stiles focused in. “ _The sound of the most beautiful howl traveled through the night sky.”_ He repeated.

_“Suddenly, a deep voice behind him said, ‘Here you are, Little Wolf.’_

_Little Wolf knew this voice well. ‘Daddy, Daddy? Did you hear me?’_

_‘Yes, Little Wolf. That’s how I found you. Let’s go home and tell your mother.’ said Daddy. ‘She must be worried.’_

_Little Wolf scampered ahead. ‘Come on, Daddy! Hurry!’ He said._

_Little Wolf’s family was very proud. His sister made him tell his story over and over again, and his brothers said ‘Come on! Let’s all practice howling together!’_

_Little Wolf led the others._

_Now, whenever there is a full moon, Little Wolf and his father go up to that magical place. And you can hear them howling at the moon together . . . the most beautiful song you have ever heard.”_

“The end.” Stiles said softly.

“The magic place looks pretty.” Henry mumbled sleepily. “With the snow. Why doesn’t here have snow?”

“Because it has to be very very cold for it to snow.” Derek told him. “That’s why you saw snow when we went further North and traveled really far away to visit Auntie Laura.”

“Cause it's colder there.” Henry nodded slowly, understanding.

“Yup!” Stiles pretended to shiver. “New York is _way_ colder than California.”

“Why?” Henry asked.

“Because New York has a higher population of snow fairies.” Derek said easily, gently swaying in place with Violet in his arms.

Henry’s eyes narrowed, scrutinizing. Derek raised an eyebrow, daring his son to challenge him. Henry squinted, suspicious. “Not true.”

Derek shrugged. “It could be. I’m not a snow fairy expert.”

Henry turned to his Papa, looking for a real answer. Stiles, always ready to educate, immediately went into teacher-mode.

“New York is colder because New York is farther away from the equator than Southern California.” He explained. “The equator is an imaginary line that goes around the middle of the Earth for 24,900 miles and divides it into the Northern and Southern Hemispheres. _Hemi_ means half, and a sphere is a three dimensional round figure like a ball, even though the Earth is actually more of an oblate spheroid than a true….oh.”

Stiles trailed off when he saw Derek staring at him with raised eyebrows. Stiles blinked. Derek looked pointedly at Henry, whose eyes had begun to glaze over. Stiles looked over and glanced at their daughter, sheepish. Violet was leaning against Derek’s torso with her soft little cheek pressed into his sleep shirt as she sucked on the fabric, which was now wet with baby drool.

“Awww.” Stiles pouted, both adoring his sleepy children and feeling a bit disappointed in his own boringness.

“They’re little children, Stiles.” Derek said gently, bemused. He looked down at Violet fondly, gently stroking her head.

“I know but...but my third graders just started their Earth and Space unit.” Stiles admitted this in a mumble, pouting slightly. This wasn’t the first time he’d accidentally gone into teacher-mode and it wouldn’t be the last. Especially since during daylight hours, Henry soaked up new information like a sponge. But right now was bedtime, and the excitement of hearing a new story had faded away into a warm, gentle sleepiness. It was late, and Derek’s shirt was covered in baby slobber.

“Sorry, buddy.” Stiles ruffled Henry’s hair. Henry jerked back into a sitting position, then sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes. 

“I want more snow fairies to live here.” He mumbled.

Stiles made a face, getting up to put the book back on it’s shelf. “That makes two of you.” He looked at Derek with a shivering cringe. Stilinski men were not built for the cold, while being part Hale apparently made you part abominable snowman. Derek grinned, then leaned over and kissed Henry goodnight.

“Goodnight, pup. I love you.” Derek told him. Henry smiled softly, already almost gone. But he sat up anyway and kissed Violet, wanting to make sure he said goodnight to his baby sister. Violet snuffled in her sleep, still clutching at Derek’s sleep shirt.

“Love you, Daddy.” Henry mumbled. “Love you, Vivi.” 

Derek straightened carefully, holding on tightly to Violet as he did so to make sure she wasn’t jostled by his movement. Violet remained unbothered, and let out a soft, mewling yawn before snuggling into Derek’s chest. Stiles, now back over by the bed, helped Henry worm his way under his glow-in-the-dark _Star Wars_ comforter and tucked him in.

“All set, munchkin.” Stiles kissed Henry goodnight, reaching around the bed to turn on the dinosaur night light before turning off the lamp. “I love you.”

“Love you, Papa.”

Stiles smiled, taking a moment to watch Henry settle in and cuddle around Señor Snuggapaw before slipping out of his son's room, gently shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall, then stepped into Vivi’s nursery through the open door. The room was a comforting level of darkness, the nursery bathed in the warm glow of the yellow motion-sensor light plugged into the wall.

Derek was sitting in their rocking chair, with Violet sleeping softly on his chest in her sweet little baby pajamas. The two of them made just about the most adorable scene Stiles had ever laid eyes on. Stiles hovered in the doorway, admiring his husband. Derek was singing softly, a lullaby Stiles didn’t recognize and could barely hear. It was gentle and sweet, and Derek looked relaxed while he sang. He looked happy. Derek looked at his baby daughter like someone who had finally gotten everything they’d ever wanted. It made Stiles’ heart hurt and sing at the same time.

“Lurk much, Edward?” Derek said quietly, looking up at Stiles with the glint of humor in his eyes.

Stiles shook his head, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. “If you’re gonna recycle my jokes, at least steal a good one.” He moved forward, watching his step for stray toys as he skillfully avoided the creaky floorboards below the plush carpet.

“That doesn’t leave me with a lot of options.” Derek said, feigning sadness with a mock frown that looked ridiculous on him. Somehow it made him even more endearing. Stiles sat down on the floor in front of the rocking chair, resting his arms over where Derek’s socked feet were put up on the foot rest. 

“Hey babe?” Stiles asked, his tone a low, easy timbre. Derek looked up at him, his expression open and soft in the faint light of the motion detector. “Those _Buzz Lightyear_ socks are really doing it for me. Honest to god, you’ve never been sexier.”

Derek chuckled, shifting his foot and gently kicking Stiles in the nose. Stiles smiled adoringly, going along and tapping each of Derek’s toes with his fingers. Derek watched him do it, then shifted one of his hands and did the same to Violet, his fingers running over her tiny little feet. 

“I love our kids.” Stiles whispered it like a secret, his eyes locked onto Violet as he reached out and stroked her back.

“I don’t want to put her down.” Derek whispered back, staring at their baby with the reverence of admiration in his eyes. “She’s just so beautiful.”

“I know, baby.” Stiles told him. “I know, Der. I know she is.”

“Go get ready for bed.” Derek nodded towards the door after a moment. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So, I _won’t_ wake up to an empty bed and find you and Henry sleeping on the floor of her nursery?”

“She had a _cold_ , Stiles.” Derek huffed. “What was I supposed to do, abandon her?”

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. Derek being unable to experience illness or minor injuries had turned him the world’s most protective parent. Poor sweet human Vivi catching a cold two months ago had effectively incapacitated him for the duration of the illness—Derek had outright refused to leave her side, even taking off work and (though Stiles had no proof of this other than strong suspicion) carrying her into the bathroom with him.

“Because leaving her to the wolves is such a step up.” He teased.

Derek turned his head slightly to gaze at the mobile hanging over Violet’s crib—a pack of plush star-speckled wolves spiraling up around a pale silver moon. Stiles followed his gaze, then looked back at Violet and sighed gently.

“I’ll get Henry.” He said, slowly standing up as he did. Derek frowned slightly, his brows drawn together in confusion. Stiles elaborated. “Puppy pile in the master bedroom. Come on. Henry sleeps better with us anyways.”

Derek thoughtfully rubbed Violet’s back, clearly worried about waking her. “Oh, but will—”

“Are you planning on letting go of her anytime soon?” Stiles asked. Derek looked embarrassed but didn’t comment, choosing instead to sniff Violet’s hair. Stiles pressed a light kiss to the corner of Derek’s jaw before he started to move away. “Then I’ll get Henry.”

“I’ll...I’ll be right behind you.” Derek relented, far too used to his husband being able to read him like an open book to even attempt to protest. “I promise.”

Stiles beamed, darting back and bestowing a kiss on the little crease between Derek’s eyebrows. “I love you, Der-Bear.”

Derek smiled softly, blissfully happy. “I love you too, Mischief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I did NOT write the bedtime story I used in this fic. That part is NOT MINE, it is “Little Wolf’s Song” by Britta Teckentrup. I just think that story is really cute and it has gorgeous illustrations. I got the book from looking through a read-aloud video.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-qiVt0GQpY  
> (tried to make a better link but it wasn't working)
> 
> A lot of children's books have relaxed rights right now so that they can be read online and I figured if someone had already used it like that then I would be able to as well. Hope you liked it!


End file.
